Endgame/Trivia
General * "Endgame" is a reference to chess. The Endgame in chess is the final few moves when both sides have very few pieces left (in this case, only Soap and Price are left to oppose Shepherd). * The player will start this mission with whatever weapons they finished the previous mission with. However, if the player ended the previous level with Akimbo TMPs, they will start this level with only one. * When the player looks at a friend on PS3 or Xbox 360 who is playing the very end of this level, it doesn't say Endgame. Instead it says "The Ending" which may mean that the level was originally supposed to be called "The Ending". This only occurs on the second part of the mission, as "Endgame" is used before falling over the waterfall, and then "The Ending" is used afterwards. * The multiplayer map Rust is based on the end of this level. * This is the only instance in the single-player campaign that a Throwing Knife can be used. * This is the only level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 where Nikolai's face is seen, in the other missions, he is only heard talking over the radio. * If you have kept a Scar-H Thermal Sight from the previous level, if you use the scope onto Shepherd's boat there are three hostiles (three soldiers). Somehow, Shepherd is not there. Even if you launch a direct hit on the soldiers on the Zodiac or hit it with an AT4/RPG-7, it will not be destroyed. * According to the "_introscreen.gsc" the mission was at one point called "You Can't Win A War With A Bullet" * If Night Vision was activated in the previous level, upon starting this level the night vision is deactivated and the player has regular sight. This is odd considering that the player keeps their weapons from the previous level. *According to the "af_chase" fast file, there was one more objective: Shoot down (possibly a helicopter) (precachestring( &"AF_CHASE_FAILED_TO_SHOOT_DOWN" );) Boat Chase * If the player gets on the boat without Price and then tries to drive away, Price will always somehow manage to get in on time. * If the player dies while driving the boat, their body will levitate above the water, and Price will also die for no apparent reason. * It is possible to get onto one of the bridges with the boat. If so, the player will notice that the boat drives along land the same way that it drives on water. * The player uses a MP5K throughout the whole boat chase. * There is no way to go faster than Shepherd. The Zodiac that Shepherd is on is scripted to move faster when the player gets close to it. * At the part where the river widens and the first Little Bird appears, if the player goes near the left bank he can see two Opel Blitzs with the iron cross. It resembles the model seen in Call of Duty 2. * When killing enemies on the bridges, they seem to fall through the bridge and into the water. * The OpFor on the bridge where Captain Price warns the player about RPGs will just stand there after firing their RPGs. * Though the player is fighting OpFor and Shadow Company at the same time, when chasing Shepherd through the first few caves, the OpFor tend to focus more on the player than on Shepherd, however, this is most likely for balancing reasons. * When enemies on the wooden bridges die, they noclip, falling down into the water and disappearing. This is very similar to killing the Ultranationalists on the Gulag walls. * When Price fires his M4, it has the firing sound and burst fire of an M16A4. * If you noclip fast enough to catch up with Shepherd's Zodiac, you can see he is the one driving the Zodiac, with 3 other Shadow Company soldiers 'accompanying' him. Helicopter and waterfall * At the part when Price shoots down the Pave Low, Price's name will appear as Cpt. Price, not Captain Price. This also happens before the player gets into the boat. * Shepherd's boat is forced to slow down considerably to board the Pave Low, giving the player time to catch up. If the player can reach the Pave Low before it lifts off, the player will pass right through it, revealing that it is not actually a solid object. * When Price shoots the Pave Low, when he is firing you can still steer the boat, and make it look as if Price is shooting at the rock cliff. Regardless of this, the Pave Low is scripted to get hit after Price fires the third bullet. * Strangely, despite being chased by the player and Price, Warhorse 5-1 doesn't seem to get away from the area even after picking up Shepherd. Instead of fleeing, it turns around. * When Price shoots the Pave Low, his M4A1 makes the sound of an Intervention. * Warhorse 5-1 shows up as a friendly Pavelow on the pause menu's minimap. * When the boat is falling down, first the player's minimap shows Price almost at Soap's position, then a few meters away, and finally his icon disappears. Looking for Shepherd * After the boat crash, the player cannot find Price on the ground even though he saves the player from getting shot by Shepherd. However, by noclipping the player can find that Price is in a frozen state right behind Soap's view, ready to jump right into action when he is scripted to do so. * If the player stays close to the downed helicopter, he can actually get close enough to knife Shepherd as he is running away, but the knife goes through him and doesn't affect him, as Shepherd isn't scripted to die at the moment. * There are two Shadow Company soldiers, one crawling away and the other too injured to get away. You can knife them, but they will bleed out and die anyway. This is weird as there were 3 soldiers in the Zodiac in the earlier stages. * At the helicopter crash, only the two soldiers and Shepherd are found near the wreckage. It is unknown what happened to the pilot or co-pilot as their corpses are not seen anywhere. * If fast enough after the crash, the player can run over to the Pave Low and catch up to Shepherd. It is also possible to run in front of him and run through him. He will then stop running until the player moves away. When the player moves away, he will start running again and it may look like he is holding a gun, even though he is not. * Before Shepherd runs, he is in a prone state, and then when you get near him he quickly gets back up and starts running. * The model for the crashed Pave Low is the same model as Raptor's Pave Low in "Wolverines!". * The truck that Shepherd leans on can actually be seen outside of Rust. * If the player doesn't get close enough for Shepherd to attack him, he opens a conversation with the player. He says: "You know what they say about revenge... you better be ready to dig two graves... Go ahead and end it. It won't change anything... Hmph... I knew you couldn't do it... You're a good warrior... but you could never take that extra step... to do what was absolutely necessary." * If the player stands behind the barrel Shepherd is standing next to, the player can swing his knife and slash the General from the other side of the barrel without engaging the battle sequence. The same sound can be heard as if he were slashing an enemy, and blood can seen spraying from Shepherd. * After attempting to stab Shepherd, who then reverses the situation and stabs the player, regardless of difficulty you will be put in the "You are hurt, find some cover!" health area. Killing Shepherd * Shepherd had already pulled the trigger of his .44 Magnum when Price tackled him. This is indicated by magnum's cylinder rotating. When a revolver's trigger is pulled, the cylinder rotates to the next chamber and then fires the bullet. * The blood splatters on Soap's gloves when crawling toward the .44 Magnum are completely identical. * The player can actually pull the knife out of Soap's chest before being prompted to. While Price and Shepherd are fighting, after the player is able to see Shepherd's knife, (i.e. when Shepherd kicks Price down) he/she can repeatedly tap the "use" button to start pulling the knife. * No matter where the player aims at Shepherd, the knife will always hit his left eye. If the crosshairs are not on/near to Shepherd and the fire button is pressed, nothing will happen. * By no-clipping, the player can see Shepherd putting Price in a headlock, Price reverses it and holds Shepherd in a headlock until Soap pulls the knife out from his chest, then Shepherd will be punching Price like before. * After killing Shepherd, if you no-clip the knife is actually between his two eyes, despite being hit directly at the left eye. * The knife Soap used to kill Shepherd has the Infinity Ward logo in it. It can be seen when he pulled it. Rescue * When Nikolai's Little Bird comes in to evacuate Soap and Price, there isn't a pilot in it before it lands. When the helicopter does land, the door does not open at all; Nikolai just appears outside of the helicopter. * At the ending, Nikolai says "Da - I know a place." for Captain Price, Soap and Nikolai himself to hide. The place is the Himachal Pradesh, in Northern India. * Nikolai is wearing a pilot uniform in this level. But in "Prologue" he wears a combat uniform after he lands his helicopter. *The ending cutscene was reused in a section of Call of Duty: Ghosts, in the mission Ghost Stories. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia